The 58th Hunger Games
by Nudge1234
Summary: All the districts are closed. Please come and read/sponser if you feel like it!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay I know this is yet another submit your own tribute but this is my one and It's gonna be good!**

**So just a few things to submit:**

Name:

District:

Age:

Looks:

Personality **(I am always short of blood baths so if your not descriptive be warned)**:

Family:

History:

Reaping clothes:

Chariot outfit:

Interveiw outfit **(please don't leave this blank)** :

Weapons:

Strengthes **(you don't have to write a heap cause I never do)**:

Weaknesses :

Preffered score:

Preffered death:

Friends:

Hobbies:

Arena ideas:

I'm doing meetings with friends and fmily so who will be there:

Volenteered or chosen?:

Anything I forgot?

**Okay that's it. I will write the first list of tributes at twelve and upload as soon as I get District one closed. Please comment and submit! Good luck!**


	2. tribute List 1

Yay I can upload! Thank the bleeping lord! So please submit more tributes because I'm getting bored!

Anywho these r the tributes that made it

District 1

Boy: Archibald Marx by Laralulu

Girl: Zephyr nef Lunis Terra (she is now just Zyphra cause the other lot's a mouthful) byWolfRida

DISTRICT 2

Boy: Luca by Imperatriz Nyx

Girl: OPEN

DISTRCT 3

Boy Gabriel Ford by Ich bin ein Schmetterling

Girl: OPEN

DISTRICT 4

Boy: Jericho Mandella by nhutcheson

Girl: Stensia Welsh (sorry but i really wanted a last name) by molsterb7 (i have plans)

DISTRICT 5

Boy: OPEN

Girl: Oliver Hemlock

DISTRICT 6

Boy: OPEN

Girl: Kyra Darcy (I'm a liken her!)

DISTRICT 7

Girl: Cypress 'Cece' Locke (lol i always name my dis 7 tributes after trees too)

Boy: OPEN

DISTRICT 8

Boy: OPEN

Girl: Daniella Hart (all the districts you chose were taken)

DISTRICT 9

Boy: OPEN

Girl: Alessia Cresent (district nine is food canning or whatever)

DISTRICT 10 IS OPEN FOR ONCE

DISTRICT 11 IS OPEN TOO

DISTRICT 12

Boy: OPEN

Girl Ivy Satchmore

That's it guys and by the way arena ideas means what are they going to do in the arena! But thanks i needed climate ideas too. Also i am doing that sponsor thing where i ask a question and the person who answers correctly wins ten points to sponsor their tribute. Today's question is What colour was Foxface's hair? Okay so keep submitting and if any names are miss-spelt blame my spell check because Microsoft works is an oxymoron.

Thanks for waiting, Nudge1234


	3. Chapter 3

Another upload list! Keep submitting guys!

District 1

Boy: Archibald Marx by Laralulu

Girl: Zephyr nef Lunis Terra (she is now just Zyphra cause the other lot's a mouthful) byWolfRida

DISTRICT 2

Boy: Luca by Imperatriz Nyx

Girl: Keeley Johnson by ChocolateGurl

DISTRCT 3

Boy Gabriel Ford by Ich bin ein Schmetterling

Girl: Mira Juls

DISTRICT 4

Boy: Jericho Mandella by nhutcheson

Girl: Stensia Welsh (sorry but i really wanted a last name) by molsterb7

DISTRICT 5

Boy: Morpheus Murad

Girl: Oliver Hemlock

DISTRICT 6

Boy: OPEN

Girl: Kyra Darcy (I'm a liken her!)

DISTRICT 7

Girl: Cypress 'Cece' Locke (lol i always name my dis 7 tributes after trees too)

Boy: Nick Green

DISTRICT 8

Boy: OPEN

Girl: Daniella Hart (all the districts you chose were taken)

DISTRICT 9

Boy: OPEN

Girl: Alessia Cresent (district nine is food canning or whatever)

DISTRICT 10 IS OPEN FOR ONCE

DISTRICT 11 IS OPEN TOO

Boy:

Girl: Lauren Tina Gates

DISTRICT 12

Boy: OPEN

Girl Ivy Satchmore

6 SPOTS OPEN! I have submitted 2 tributes who I will make sure will not win! 50 points to whoever can guess who they are! Anywho please give me some mutt ideas and keep submitting. Anyway everyone who submitted is on 10 points so that is:

Laralulu

Wolfrida (once again blame spell check)

Imperatriz Nyx

ChocolateGurl

Ich bin ein Schmetterling

Nhutcheson

Molsterb7

Love. Whitney

HungerGamesMaxRide

nemetb34

Anonamous reader who submitted Kyra (please put in a more unique name so no one can steal it!)

Adealerman

Me

District 7 tribute

CamillaAsgreen

BostonKid101 (for having the patience to be a sponsor)

Hungergames6 (Thanks)

Okay you are all on ten points even if you submitted more than one tribute, because frankly I could not be bothered to go back and see who submitted who after the ages I spent copying and pasting down your names! So there!

And Wolfrida is on 20 points for answering the question right!

So here is what points are worth

Bread = 20

Small water = 15

Crap sleeping bag = 10

Good sleeping bag = 50

Knife = 25

Dried meat stripes = 30

Night vision glasses = 60

Burn medicine = 80

Medicine medicine = 90

Big water = 60

Soup or broth = 40

So there you are and please some mutts and arena ideas!


	4. District 1 and 2's Reapings!

**District 1 reapings!**

**Okay people I am gonna be extremely lazy and write the reapings from a random persons POV**

**Jane Doe's point of view**

The square was packed as always as my friends and I headed off to the 1000000 year olds section. The districts escort walked up to the stage and started tapping on the microphone calling for attention. Clutching our sore ears we quietened down to hear the mayor begin his speech about the history of Panem. "Well now let the hunger games begin!" the mayor called after what felt like an hour of waiting. He welcomed up the Escort, Freisha Johan as she took her place up next to the ball from which they drew the tributes names. "Girls first!" she piped in her silly capitol accent. She drew the piece of paper from the ball and as usual, could only get as far as "Celia ben-"before a loud voice called "I volunteer!".

Well actually it was more of an "I volen- ow!" as there was a bit of a scuffle and red headed girl emerged from the 13 year old section. She wore a training outfit and had a red burn mark running down one cheek. Yet she looked a little younger than the average career. "I volunteer!" she said bravely marching onto the stage. "Wonderful!" said the escort her blue hair bobbing like mad "and you're name would be?" "I'm Zephyr nef Lunis Terra!" the girl called then she took her place next to the many previous victors. "And now for the boy!" Freisha called like it was the most exciting thing in the world. "And here we have" she studied the small piece of paper in her hands. Before her mouth even opened there was yet another 'I volunteer!". This time a muscly blonde walked onto the stage and said "I'm Archibald Marx, your next victor!"

We stayed in the square watching the victors stride off into the justice building then walked home. I planned on watching the rest of the reapings on our television set and preparing for this year's Hunger Games.

**Yay I did my first reapings! Anywho, to Wolfrida, could you please explain to me what a morning star is? Is it like a throwing star or ninja star?**

**Here is district 2's reaping! **

**Bob the builder's point of view (yeah I'm just naming people randomly)**

After signing in my friends' Diego, his cousin Dora and Boots went over to the 12 year olds roped off area and faced the front to where the elderly mayor was droning on about Panem. When I finally looked up from Boots's and my game of tic-tac-toe we realized that Dranion Fillergree was fishing around in the glass ball and had just pulled out a slip containing the girl tributes name. "Dora the explorer!" he called and I wasn't worried because Dora is the most hard-core ninja there is but anyway a pretty girl had just volunteered.

She was wearing what had to be the shortest skirt known to humanity and I had to bite my lip to keep from cat calling like everyone else. "I'm Keeley Johnson! She spoke confidently as she took her place on the stage smiling broadly at the audience and occasionally blowing kisses triggering even more catcalls. "And now for the boy!" cried Dranion tearing his eyes away from Keeley's chest. "And it's -"'I volunteer!" This time a boy with dark reddish brown hair was walking up towards where the escort was standing. "And what is your name?" the escort asked and the tribute replied "I'm Luca Cresh (_**sorry but he needed a last name)**_" "well here you have it District two; these are this year's tributes!" Dranion handed the microphone back to the mayor as the tributes were marched by the peace keepers into the justice building.

**Okay I guess you have already concluded that I am on sugar with the names of my random people's point of views. But many thanks to anyone who is still reading and didn't give up the moment they heard bob the builder. I will upload district 3 soon and pleaser continue to submit mutts and now here is a form for them**

**What is its name?**

**What does it do?**

**What does it look like?**

**What arena would suit it best? (No it will not change the plan I have it will just help your mutt survive)**

**Remember Mutts are worth 30 points. And who ever can come up with a name for the next Pov will get 5 points, 50 if it makes me laugh (which isn't hard). And here is a sponsor question:**

**What was the district the boy who killed Rue was from?**

**Thanks for reading this far, Nudge1234**


	5. District 3 and 4's reapings!

**District 3 reaping! Yay you didn't all ditch me! **

**So this Is a message for Jack G if he has finally started reading this 1) Submit a tribute I will save a space for you 2) make Bree do the same 3) damn you for forgetting me for Pirates of the C 4 and lastly 5) I am gonna upload my hunger games tomoz (he he).**

**Anywho I would like to thank everyone for the heap of mutts they have submitted! And now for the reapings!**

**George Washington's POV**

The hum of electric machinery that usually fills the air of district 3 was not as loud on the day of the reaping. It was as though even the machines were mourning for the poor tributes that were to be sent to their deaths today. It was a jumbled mess trying to reach the section for fifteen year olds without being trampled but somehow I made it over to where my friends George B, Kevin Rudd and Obama were waiting. I felt sick at the very thought of these games, the games thought up by the malicious President Crow. I briefly wondered what would happen if I were president but then dismissed it, politics were not my style.

Our silly bright green escort wobbled up the stage steps in her mega heels. "Heeeeeello district 3! welcome to the 58th hunger games. Annnd now for the girl tribute! And it is Veera Hartshorne" a trembling girl made her way towards the stage tears streaming down her cheeks. "I volunteer!" a voice comes from the crowd and out comes a very beautiful girl. Her pale skin contrasted to her bright blue eyes which were hidden by her long blonde hair. A sound like a wounded animal came out through the crowed as a girl who must have been her twin clutched at the rope dividing her age group, weeping. The girl didn't glance at her but she did flinch at the sound. "I'm Mira Juls" she said putting on a brave face. "Marvellous, a volunteer`!" exclaimed the escort (Pentrica) then she dipped her hand once more into the ball and called out" Gabriel Ford!" A dark skinned and dark haired boy walked up to the stage, looking very calm and collected. I was surprised to see him so calm, I would have been too terrified to move if it was me who was chosen.

The Hunger Games were truly sick! I thought watching the two tributes shake hands. I thought how hard it would be for the girl and boy to stand there, look each other in the eye and think how they would have to kill them in the arena.

**Yay! I think those were the best reapings I have done so far! I'm gonna try doing the Pov from someone close to the tributes now (no I do not have anything against the first few districts I just needed confidence building) any way here are district 4's tributes.**

**Philippe Walsh**

"Daddy can I ride on your shoulders?" I looked up at my Dadda but he ignored me. He was craning his neck and looking over to the 14 year olds section. Probably searching for sissy. I turned to mumma and started to tug at her dress but she just shrugged me off. We were standing in the spot reserved for the winners and their families. "Finally" muttered my father as the escort fumbled I the giant glass ball for a name. "Katie Miller!" the thirteen year old didn't bother coming out as my sissy's voice called "I volunteer!" Stensia walked up on to the stage her long platinum blonde hair flowing behind her. The district escort didn't look surprised as most on the TV because we are a career district. She then reaches into the ball for the boy tributes and pulls out a slip. "Jericho Mandella!" a good looking tanned boy with dark hair walked onto the stage. Surprisingly no one volunteered and he just stood there looking confused. "Aww, no volunteers?" the escort asked sounding as though Christmas had been cancelled.

Sis and the Boy shook hands and faced the cameras then proceeded to the Justice Building followed my mum and me. I thought about it for a while and I came to a decision. If my sister doesn't come home, daddy and mummy would have to love me instead and silently I hoped sissy wouldn't come back after she went away.

**Haha sorry I just had to add a murderous little brother. The thought was just going "write me, write me you know you want to" Thanx to everyone and please keep submitting tributes!**

**Nudge 1234**


	6. A very important Authors note!

**Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha! Yeah all my chapters will start off with a piece of my weirdness anywho I just want to update the tribute list and give an EXTREMELY important message**

**So once again the tributes are:**

**District 1**

**Boy: Archibald Marx by Laralulu**

**Girl: Zephyr nef Lunis Terra (she is now just Zyphra cause the other lot's a mouthful) byWolfRida**

**DISTRICT 2**

**Boy: Luca by Imperatriz Nyx**

**Girl: Keeley Johnson by ChocolateGurl**

**DISTRCT 3**

**Boy Gabriel Ford by Ich bin ein Schmetterling**

**Girl: Mira Juls**

**DISTRICT 4**

**Boy: Jericho Mandella by nhutcheson**

**Girl: Stensia Welsh (sorry but i really wanted a last name) by molsterb7**

**DISTRICT 5**

**Boy: Morpheus Murad**

**Girl: Oliver Hemlock**

**DISTRICT 6**

**Boy: OPEN**

**Girl: Kyra Darcy (I'm a liken her!)**

**DISTRICT 7**

**Girl: Cypress 'Cece' Locke (lol i always name my dis 7 tributes after trees too)**

**Boy: Nick Green**

**DISTRICT 8**

**Boy: OPEN**

**Girl: Daniella Hart (all the districts you chose were taken)**

**DISTRICT 9**

**Boy: OPEN**

**Girl: Alessia Cresent (district nine is food canning or whatever)**

**DISTRICT 10 IS OPEN FOR ONCE**

**Boy:**

**Girl: Thistle Clay**

**DISTRICT 11 IS OPEN TOO**

**Boy:**

**Girl: Lauren Tina Gates**

**DISTRICT 12**

**Boy: OPEN**

**Girl Ivy Satchmore**

**I know I have only added one person and that is because people, come on I need male tributes. And please I would like a bit of variety like instead of strong career like tributes I want maby one with a broken leg or one that is mentally disabled. Not all tributes can be average, cause seriously I'm certainly not. Now after my rant I want to say that the next reapings will not be written by my hand. They will be written by one, Jack G. So I will take no credit for the next few chaps other than all of it (he he jokes). Anywho I love doughnuts and please submit more tribs. **

**Ps can the district six tribute be like on drugs because district 6 is the medicine I have given strict orders not to allow any more uploads till district six male is filled!**

**Lot's of thanks Nudge1234**


	7. District 5 and 6

**I hate to disappoint you but I'm back! Okay I'm really sorry but Jack is for some reason not uploading! . Ha, I didn't know I could make those faces maybe Microsoft works isn't an oxymoron after all. Yeah you can see it's me 'cause I lose track of things. So yeah, um, here's district 5.**

Morpheus Uncle's POV

I dropped by my nephews house with some berries, some bread and some stripes of fatty beef. I intended on having them there for after the reapings, when we were supposed to celebrate. The things we celebrated were it not being us picked for the arena.

I walked into the kitchen to see Morpheus pulling on his shoes while shovelling some bread into his mouth. "Come on kid! I have to be up with the mayor for the reapings" he nodded his thin elfish face and stood up, hitching up his black pants.

We walked down to the district square in silence as always. I left him by the 16 year old section and I took my place next to the mayor and victors on the stage. It was one of the perks of being head peace keeper.

The Panem anthem blared out of the speakers and the mayor launched into his speech on the history of this place.

Finally it was over and the midnight blue escort pranced onto the stage flicking his dyed pink hair out of his face. "Ladies first!" he announced into the microphone and drew out a ticket. "Olivia Hemlock!" he said scanning the crowd for the girl. A stony faced girl emerged from the 15 year old section and walked up to the stage her grey dress bobbing up and down. Her dark hair was let loose hanging around her face. She stood proudly and faced the audience.

"And now the boy!" called the escort happily he pulled out the second ticket and called "Morpheus Murad!" I froze. Morpheus stepped onto the stage disbelief on his face. His blond hair was flapping in the wind as was the purple shirt I had given him for his birthday. He let out a small chocked sound as the mayor concluded the reapings and I being the head peacekeeper had to escort him into the justice building. I clapped him on the shoulder before taking a seat in the spot reserved for friends and family.

**Yay longest reapings yet! I have begun to make allegiances and I have now sorted out the arena! Yay!**

**Okay there wasn't anyone close to the district 6 tribs so I have used a random point of view thanks to Imperatrix Nyx. **

**Voldemort's POV**

I moved to the 16 year old section with my boyfriend Harry and waited for the mayor to finish his bloody speech!

Bathilda walked up onto the stage in her high heels and bright pink skin. I shuddered at he lack of nose and the way she surgically altered he face. "Heeellllllloooo District 6 and welcome to this years hunger games are you ready to see your tributes?" of course there was no reply. I smirked at her face. After the akward silence had passed she dipped her hand into the shiny glass ball and fished out a piece of paper "Kyra Darcy!" she called and a girl wit hstraight, shoulder length auburn hair emerged from the 15 year olds section. She walks up next to the escort and stands with her head held high. The escort tries to clap her on the shoulder but she dodges away like she's contaminaited.

"Well then. How about the Boy tribute?" Bathilda calls dipping her hand into the other ball and peering at the words "Dyrian Ross!" she calls and a messy blonde headed boy staggers onto the stage , wobbles and then falls on his butt. This isn't uncommon for our district mostly everyone with a type of problem is on the morphene. "Well there you have it!" called Bathilda as a previous victor helped Dyrian up "Congradulate your tributes for the 58th hunger games!"

I head home hand in hand with Harry dreading the weeks to come. Because I was going to have to watch twenty four kids fight to the death in one big, ugly and awful arena. Didn't the capital realize how sick and twisted killing was?

**Okay, not my best but hey I did what I could for some one who is as insanely bored as I am. So I promise Jack will be doing the next ones so theres something to please you (even if I have to beat him up) **

**Thanks for standing me Nudge1234**


	8. The FINAL LIST YAY!

OKAY! The tributes are all in except for the girl from district 7 *RESEVED FOR LARALULU!* So to Lara, please submit quickly as we have moved district 7 to last! HAHAHAHA I had sugar as you can tell and I'm just so happy to have all spots filled! Anywho here is the list:

District 1

Boy: Archibald Marx by Laralulu

Girl: Zephyr nef Lunis Terra (she is now just Zyphra cause the other lot's a mouthful) byWolfRida

DISTRICT 2

Boy: Luca by Imperatriz Nyx

Girl: Keeley Johnson by ChocolateGurl (Me)

DISTRCT 3

Boy Gabriel Ford by Ich bin ein Schmetterling

Girl: Mira Juls

DISTRICT 4

Boy: Jericho Mandella by nhutcheson

Girl: Stensia Welsh (sorry but i really wanted a last name) by molsterb7

DISTRICT 5

Boy: Morpheus Murad

Girl: Oliver Hemlock

DISTRICT 6

Boy: Dyrian Ross

Girl: Kyra Darcy (I'm a liken her!)

DISTRICT 7

Girl: Cypress 'Cece' Locke (lol i always name my dis 7 tributes after trees too)

Boy: Nick Green

DISTRICT 8

Boy: Joe Dawson III

Girl: Daniella Hart (all the districts you chose were taken)

DISTRICT 9

Boy: Jayson Sanderz by Me, Bree and Jack

Girl: Alessia Cresent (district nine is food canning or whatever) *two weeks later* (I stand mistaken)

DISTRICT 10

Boy: Tripp Gordoe (Sorry had to switch districts but I wanted him in there)

Girl: Thistle Clay

DISTRICT 11

Boy: Jayden Crush

Girl: Lauren Tina Gates

DISTRICT 12

Boy: RESERVED FOR CHESS! PLEASE HURRY UP!

Girl Ivy Satchmore

**Yay! All closed and I had a smoothie! So Jack is currently writing (I think) and I am relaxing while he sweats about it. Ha I am evil! Anyway sorry but I forgot about all your sponsor points *Dodges rocks thrown at me* and I have got brain damage from trying to figure out who's what (and from a well-aimed rock) so can we please start again? *Puppy dog face* and if that face didn't work than I will put on my scary as hell ninja face!**

**So for those who haven't smashed their computer to pieces at my stupidity here is a question oh and these are points for submitting a tribute (trib points are much easier to trace)**

**Laralulu=30**

**Wolfrida=10**

**Imperatriz Nyx=10**

**Nudge1234= 0 for her dumbness**

**Ich bin ein Schmetterling= 10**

**Nhutcheson=10**

**molsterb7=10**

**Chess=10**

**Jayden96=10**

**Nemet34= 20**

**Bostonkid101=20**

**MCR-luver4all-eternity=10**

**=10**

**Nchinchilla=10**

**Adealerman= 20**

**Anonomusreader=10**

**CamillaAsgreen= 10**

**Hungergames6= 10**

**District7tribute =10**

**2Crazy4U= 10**

**Ecto90210 and lozzie123= 10**

**Bree + Jack (4 eva he he) = 10**

**Ok I may have screwed that up so anyone who did submit and isn't on there or anyone who has more/less points than they should please tell me and I will change them. I beg your forgiveness.**

**Sugar is yum,**

**Nudge1234**

**Oh and also people I know who I added so ya don't need to tell me! **


	9. Oops i forgot the question

LOL I forgot the question HE HE!

Um…..

What was special about the wolf mutt's eyes from book 1?

Nudge1234


	10. District 7 and 8 reapings

Jack: Finally logged in. Sorry for the wait. Trying to figure this thing out.

District 7 Reapings

Abraham Lincoln's POV

The wind is howling as everyone gathers into the large square in the middle of District 7. The latecomers have to hang out at the back near the tall, towering redwoods that cover a lot of the district. When everyone finally settles down, the mayor of 7 starts the boring speech of how rebellion struck Panem and 12 districts failed to rebel, so they were punished, which brings the Hunger Games.

He blurs on for several minutes that never seemed to end. But when he finally stops, Harriet Florentine, District 7's escort comes up to the stage. "Happy Hunger Games!… And may the odds be EVER in your favour!". She walks towards the reaping balls in her 5 inch heels then glowers over them. "As always, ladies first!" she yells. She them digs her hand in to the ball vigorously, as if wanting someone interesting to get picked. Don't they always? When she snags a piece of paper in her polished nails, her eyes light up. "Cypress Locke!" She yells into the crowd. A small 15 year old girl with russet hair stumbles to the stage. She is terrified. Almost ready to faint, at the very least. But then, like a guardian angel to her, a voice yells out: "I volunteer!" The crowd turns around to see a tall 17 year old girl come to the stage. She has long, dark brown hair that goes down to the bottom of her ribs. Her eyes are brown and gold, but there is no emotion in them. Then why did she volunteer?

"I volunteer as tribute," she says in a steady, confident voice. "Okay then," Harriet says to her. "What's your name?"

"Brenna Oakley" the girl says. "Why did you volunteer for that young girl?" she asks Brenna.

"Because I feel that District 7 needs another victor!" she says into the crowd. They all cheer. "Well best of luck to you," Harriet says to her. That's when she notices the mayor on the stage choking back tears. "My daughter," he says to Brenna. "You shouldn't have."

"It's okay father," she reassures him. "I'll be back soon."

The crowd already knew this but Harriet is shocked. "Oh… well…that's a surprise." She stutters. "Moving on now," she yells out to the crowd. "Gentlemen now." She plunks her hand into the boys reaping ball and fumbles with a few pieces of paper until she grabs one.

"Nick Green," she yells out to the boys in the holding pens. A small boy pops out from the rope from the twelve year old section. The crowd grumbles as they think that picking twelve year olds is unfair. He has short, brown curly hair and green eyes. He is very tiny which indicates he has not grown up well. But even now, he steps up to the stage steadily but looking slightly shell-shocked.

"So you're Nick Green," Harriet says to the boys while eyeing him up and down.

"Yes Ma'am," he says to Harriet quietly.

"Well aren't you a gentlemen!" Harriet tells him. "Best of luck to you too, Nick Green of District 7." Everyone is then led away from the square towards their homes. They will celebrate. Except for the Oakley family. As for Nick, I'm not sure if he has a family.

District 8 Reapings

Justin Beiber's POV

The factories had stopped. The material was not being threaded. Nor was body armour being made. Nothing was up and running. Except for the two glass balls in front of District 8. Any day working flat out in the factories was better than reaping day. Being a 16 year old, I fear who will be chosen. Will it be someone I know? A friend of mine? Or even me? I watch the mayor shuffle to the podium on the stage in front of everyone. He talks about the rebellion and the dark days and then I fall asleep. I'm woken by Liam, my friend who tells me to get my act together. Whoops! Our escort, Rubern Dermsbottom, is already at the girl's glass ball. I must have missed the introduction. He pulls out a slip of paper and reads out the name in his stern capitolised voice. "Daniella Hart" He tells the crowd.

A blonde haired girl in a simple, grey dress walks up to the stage. She is lightly tanned with blue eyes and has a small figure. She is quite pretty to me. _Hopefully, she wins_. I think to myself. Rubern starts to interrogate her when she reaches the stage. "How old are you missy?"

"I'm thirteen," she says in a squeaky voice.

"Do we have any volunteers?" Rubern asks the crowd. He gets silence in return. "Okay then… Best of luck to you Daniella Hart of District 8." The girl smiles politely at him but we all know how much she loathes him, just like everyone else here.

"Okay… Now for the boys," Rubern yells to the crowd. I feel my body tense up. My chances are low but possible. I must stay calm. And while he's thinking, he starts to read the name on the slip of paper. "Xavier Donaldsburg!" he yells to the crowd. A small twelve year old stumbles to the stage. He is crying softly. The first thing Rubern asks is: "Are there any volunteers?" He waits a moment until he gets a reply. "Yes," comes a voice from the 16 year olds pen. A brown haired boy with emerald eyes pops out from the rope. He has a cast over his right arm and is wearing a green, turtle-necked sweater. He then grabs a pair of black glasses from his pocket and puts them over his eyes.

"What's your name young boy?" Rubern asks him.

"Joe Dawson the Third," the boy replies in a calm quiet tone.

"And why did you volunteer for this young boy over here." He points at Xavier who is still on the stage. Joe goes over to the boy and shakes his hand. He then leads him off the stage towards his mother and father in the back of the crowd. He simply smiles at Rubern as if he were meant to mean what that burst of kindness and courage had meant. But Rubern wouldn't know would he? No one from the Capitol knows kindness.

"Well then…" Rubern starts. "Good Luck Joe Dawson of 8!"

Then everyone leaves.

"That boy was so nice," Liam said to me.

"I know. He deserves a medal for kindness or something," I tell him.

"I hope he wins," Liam comments to me.

"So do I," I say to him. Then we walk to our huts near a copse of trees on the border of District Eight.


	11. District 9 and 10 reapings

District 9 Reapings 

Hyun Luton's POV 

When I got to the square, my body wanted to jump out of its skin. It always did on Reaping Day. I thought about mum. She would be worried. Being only twelve, my chances were slim, but I still had 3 slips in that ball. I'm thinking about this when the mayor starts walking towards the wooden podium. He starts the long, boring talk about the Treaty of Treason.

When he finishes his tedious speech, Gertrudge Marswalk, our escort steps out to greet the district.

"Hello District 9!" She yells out into the square. "Happy Hunger Games and may the odds"-

She's interrupted by Amy and Moll, District 9's only living victor's stumbling up to the stage. "Hey people's!" Moll shouts into the crowd. He's drunk. Or drugged. Anyway, he staggers onto the stage with Amy supporting him.

"Sorry everyone," she yells to the crowd. "Just excuse him. Continue."

Gertrudge regains herself and starts talking again in her rich capitol accent. "Happy Hunger games everyone!" She repeats. "And may the odds be ever in your favour!"

"Ladies first!" She yells out. She dunks her fist into the glass ball and fiddles with a few bits of paper until she's got one. "Arabel Crescent!" she yells into the dead crowd. A twelve year old girl in my year steps onto the stage. She has small curls and is on the verge of tears. That's when we all hear a voice.

"I volunteer!" co mes a nervous voice from the crowd. A girl with light brown corkscrew curls pops out from the thirteen year old section. It's Alessia Crescent. I know her because she's always bringing food to the hungry people of 9. She always hunts extra for her family, friends and hungry families. My family is one of them. Oh no, I think. If she dies, I'll struggle to survive. She wears a light brown dress that has a black trim. It's beautiful on her. When she reaches the stage, her sister bursts into tears.

"No Alessia," she bawls out. "You can't go!"

"Let go," Alessia tells her in a stern voice. She guides her off the stage and takes her place. Then the interrogation starts.

"What's your name love?" Gertrudge asks Alessia.

"Alessia," she replies.

"I take it that that young girl was a relative?" she questions.

"My sister," she says in a courageous voice.

"Well I take it you'll try and win for her!" The escort says.

"Yes, that's hopefully what'll happen," Alessia comments.

" Well good luck Alessia Crescent and may the odds be EVER in your favour!" she ends her sentence with a wide grim. Ugh. I shudder.

"Boys' turn now." She says and walks to the boys reaping ball. I'm relaxed on the inside but a tsunami is growing in my stomach. I gulp. By then she's already grabbed a slip. "Jayson Sanderz!"

A thirteen year old boy runs out of the thirteen year pen. He has blonde hair and ashen skin. His blue eyes are dazzling in the midday sun. I know him. He's the crazy boy in our district. He claims he hears voices in his head and does whatever they tell him to. Apparently, 'the voices' told him to burn down his house. So he did. That's why he only has a mother.

His mother is in the crowd on the side crying softly to herself. He'll most probably die. Seeing as there's twenty three other competitors that could beat him easily.

"Well Jason," Gertrudge starts. She is cut off by Jason.

"Ahhh! I am Jason!" He yells. The crowd starts laughing. "I will win! I'm awesome! You die!" He points to Alessia. The crowd gasps .

"Well then..." the escort says slightly annoyed. "Best of luck to Jason Sanderz of district 9! Give a round of applause to these wonderful tributes!" No one claps as usual. The escort doesn't take offence. Instead she walk s off the stage along with Jason, Alessia, the mayor, Moll and Amy. The tributes will have to say goodbye. Not that Jason will know what's going on. I actually feel sorry for him.

District 10 Reapings

Chuck Norris' POV

As everyone gathers into the town square, a miserable drizzle starts to hit the paddocks. It will be here shortly. The animals won't be cold. They have fur coats and layers of fat to keep them warm. But all the ladies in dresses will be. They're probably already shivering. I'm not. I never get cold. I never get worried. And that's why I'm not worried today. Most people would be seeing as it's the Reaping Day. But I'm chilled.

The mayor wanders over to the podium where he starts the same old historical piece of crap. Blah blah blah... He drones on for several antagonising minutes and then he's done. Finally. He's such a slow reader. He pisses everyone in the district off. Even his family. Struth. He must be bad at home then.

"Happy Hunger Games District 10," our escort Howwie Diddot yells out. "may the odds be _**ever**_ in your favour!"

He steps towards the boys' glass ball first. "Let's do boys first this year! Just for something different."

He drops his hand in the glass ball and catches a large piece of paper right on the side. "Tripp Gordoe!" A pale boy swings out from the 14's pen. He has light brown hair and is wearing a blue shirt and casual denims. He has grey eyes that look scared. He looks weak. Too weak for the games anyway. _Anything could happen._ I tell myself. _He could win. _He trudges onto the stage and faces the crowd.

"Well Tripp," the escort says. "How does it feel to be elected into the games?"

"I'm a little bit shocked, I must admit," Tripp tells him.

"Some people are a bit..." He starts. "Good luck Tripp."

Tripp stands at the back of the stage. Howwie marches to the next ball. "Ladies now," he tells everyone. As he's digging for a name, the rain closes in. Great. The cows need some rain! It will be good if it gets heavier.

"Thistle Clay!" he yells over the rain. A girl with a pink hoodie and jeans walks up to the stage. She is very tall. Eighteen at the youngest. She has blood-red tips on her hair and unusually large, hazel eyes.

"Are there any volunteers?" Howwie asks the crowd. Silence. No one wants to volunteer for this older girl. I would've if I was younger. I've already won the games though. The 26th games. Now those were good. Fighting those kids. Fun, fun, fun.

The girl looks at Howwie impatiently. She doesn't want to be in the rain.

"Good luck both tributes from District 10!" _We could have a victor this year. _I think to myself. They both look promising.


	12. District 11 Reapings

District 11 Reapings

Tom Cruise's POV

The wind was blowing throughout the whole of District 11 in the early hours of morning. I woke up early and cooked some grilled cheese on toast for breakfast. I headed out early. I always walked around the district in the morning to say hello to neighbours' and friends. And, of course, to enjoy fresh air. I came past the Gates household to see that everybody was up and moving about at an erratic speed. I knocked on the door.

"Hello?" I asked. Hanna answered

"Tom… Now's not a good time," she explained. "Mum and Lauren couldn't sleep. Because of Lily. And then the stove caught alight. We just finished extinguishing it."

"Alright then…" I told her. "I'll catch up with you later today maybe." I walked down the road.

Now here I am. In the square. Waiting for the escort to pick out a name. The mayor already did the speech. Now it's time.

"Ladies first!" Vermilla Tsawarer, our escort tells the crowd. She dips her hand into the glass ball and fishes out a paper slip. "Lauren Gates!" she cries out to the crowd. Oh no! I think. First Lily, now Lauren. Lily was murdered in the second Quarter Quell 8 years ago. Now Luaren will probably die in the arena. I want to volunteer but I'm: One- A different gender. 2- Way too old.

The skinny, blonde lady makes her way up to the stage in her white dress. It has pink and brown flowers on the trims and looks wonderful.

"Are there any volunteers?" Vermilla asks in her strong accent. "No? Okay then. Boys' turn now!" She gets to the boys' glass ball and throws her hand at a name. She grabs it and reads the name out: "Jayden Crush!"

Damn it! Another boy I know from seeing in the orchards. The thirteen year old steps onto the stage. The wind is throwing his shaggy, brown hair around and twisted circles. His hazel eyes swarm around in different directions. It's as if he's searching for someone. He looks surprised and sad and wants to escape. His black t-shirt, jeans and dress shoes make him look older than thirteen, but underneath you can see the boy he really is. A funny talkative chap who cheers up anyone who's having a bad day. I think about what he's going through. Sadness. Anger. Depression? Or his family. They'll be devastated. I'm pretty sure he has a ten year old sister. She'll be crying all night. All day. For the next few weeks. Maybe even more if he doesn't come back. And this thought makes me want to kill President Snow and every other capitol citizen who thinks it's fun to watch kids getting killed.

My thoughts are interrupted by Vermilla asking the crowd: : "Are there any volunteers?" She's greeted with silence. No one. Too bad for Jayden. He'll have to survive. Become District 11's 3rd victor. He could. It might happen. He or Lauren could come out on top. It'll be good for the district if they do.

When the reaping is finally over, we shuffle out of the square towards our homes. Home. That's what Jayden and Lauren will be thinking about for the next few days.

District 12 Reapings coming soon: Waiting for Chess to create D12 tribute… I can't find it. Will post soon.


	13. District 12 Reapings

District 12's Reapings

Nudge1234's POV

sun's shining as I put my reaping outfit on. A red dress with black tights from my mother. It is finished with a hair clip and red flats. I skip down the road to my friends' house. Her parents live in the seam in a small threadbare cottage. I'm lucky. My dad works hard in the mines and rakes in quite a bit of cash.

"You ready Flora?" I ask as I knock on their door.

"Just a sec Nudge," Flora yells out. "Just putting my shoes on." Flora steps out onto the pavement in a blue top with black denims and black flats.

"Cool outfit," I comment.

"Your too," She tells me. "You ready for the reaping?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," I reply. It sucks being a teen. Because you're entered into the reaping. And that means a chance to be picked to enter the Hunger Games. I had a brother. Had a brother. He died two years ago in the 56th games. Actually, he was the first to die.

As Flora and I enter the square, I search for my sister. Raven. She's eighteen. I want to say good luck before the reaping. I don't want her to get picked. But I don't get the chance.

I'm practically dragged into the pen by Flora as the mayor starts the boring old speech about the Treaty of Treason. It's tedious and sounds like shit coming out of his voice. Then finally, he's finished. Then our escort, Maberie Dawson, walks up to the glass reaping balls. "Ladies first!" She says. As she leans over to pick a name up, her bright blue wig false off. She screeches. Then Haymitch Abernathy, our only living victor picks it up. He passes it to Maberie.

"Here," He says to her.

"Thank you very much," she says in a polite but ungrateful voice. "Okay then, Ladies first!"

She puts her hand into the glass ball and picks up a name. I'm hoping it's not me or Raven.

"Ivy Satchmore!" She yells. A girl with purple tinged hair walks up to the stage. She's from the seam. You can tell by the eyes. Well, at least it wasn't me, Raven or Flora. The girl is wearing torn boots, a cap, old blue pants and a jacket. She's showing no emotion that I can see. I think she has a sister or sibling. They won't volunteer. Not in District Twelve.

"Are there any volunteers?" Maberie asks the crowd. "No? Okay then. Gentlemen now."

She picks a small, folded piece of paper. Then she reads it out to the crowd. "Xade Tyrick," she says in her accent. A fourteen year old boy swings out onto the stage. He has brown hair and brown eyes. He's also very skinny and not very muscular. You can tell he's from the seam. Just by the appearance. He wears a brown t-shirt with denims and slip-ons. He's actually quite good looking.

"Are there any volunteers?" Maberie asks the crowd. They're silent. "Well best of luck Ivy Satchmore," she gestures to Ivy. "And to Xade Tyrick! Let's give them a hand of luck!" Yet again, the crowd is silent. "Happy Hunger Games everyone!" Maberie yells and then she walks off the stage. I watch the tributes being led into the justice building then it's over. The crowd slowly disappears as time passes. I find my parents.

"Nudge!" They yell.

"Hey mum. Hey dad," I give them a hug each.

"I love you," Dad says to me.

"As do I, pa," I reply. We walk towards home.

STAY TUNED FOR CHARIOT RIDES, TRAINING AND ALLIANCE LISTS!


	14. 58th Hunger Games Chariot Rides

CHARIOT RIDES

**ARCHIBALD MAX'S POV**

All the tributes have their outfits on. They're all carp though. Except for my white tux'. It's made of every rich fabric possible. Velvet, silk, satin you name it. It's there. It feels great. My female partner, Zephyr, is wearing a medieval set of armour with jewels spread along the sides. How ugly. I think to myself. Oh well. As long as I look good.

Just as I was thinking, the chariot pulls up.

"It's time to go Arch," Zephyr tells me.

"Yeah, I know," I tell her. I then hop onto the chariot and the horses trot out onto the pavement where the crowds are. It's awesome. Looking at all these people cheering me on. They obviously have a brain and know I'll win. But others are cheering other names. Despicable. They don't know what they're saying. We finally get to the training centre with the other tributes following.

**KEELY JOHNSON'S POV**

My body still hurts from my stylist and prep team. Hours and hours of waxing my legs cutting hair and make-up. It was antagonizing. But I'm still alive. I'm dressed in my green dress with simple flats and make-up caked on my face. I have pearls braided through my hair. If I was from District 4, this would be the perfect outfit. But I'm actually from District 2 which is defence and mining. My partner, Luca Cresh, looks more appropriate in his red soldiers uniform. My outfit just doesn't work for 2. Then the chariot pulls up in front of me. Luca's already standing in the chariot.

"Hurry up Keeley," He teases me. "We have to go."

"Haha…I do have legs and I'll be there in a sec," I tell him. "Be patient."

I get in the chariot and the horses pull it forward. I'm overwhelmed by how many people are here cheering. There must be thousands. There yelling my and Luca's name and throwing roses into the air. Luca's going ecstatic shouting out into the crowd and waving madly. He's hoping to get sponsors I'm guessing.

When we get to the city circle in front of the Training Centre, we have to wait for all the other chariots. Great. I stand waiting until District 12 will arrive.

**MIRA JULS' POV**

My district partner and I have matching outfits this year. It actually works okay. We're both wearing black, skin tight body suit with LED lights flashing in various spots. It looks like District 3 will stand out this year. We might even get a few sponsors if we're lucky!

Then the chariot arrives and we jump in. "You alright?" I ask Gabriel, my District partner.

"Yeah, fine," he tells me and then we're off. We pass the adoring crowds yelling and waving at us as we pass. They love us. But we hate them. They're pure s#!theads. They take, take, and take. They never give. It's so frustrating. And now they think that children fighting to the death is fun and entertaining. Oh well… There's nothing I can do about it.

We finally reach the Training Centre and the horses stop. Now we wait.

**JERICHO MANDELLA'S POV**

"You look fantastic," I tell my district partner, Stensia Welsh. She's wearing ablue dress with green streaks coming down the sides. It has a shimmer effect on it so to the capitol and any other person, it will look as if it's made of fish scales.

"You too," she tells me. I must admit, I do. I'm wearing a golden fish net around my pelvis and water drops scattered all over my skin. I'm barefoot aswell. It really looks like I have just come out of the water. I have a golden design (I'm not sdure what it is) around my eye and a drawn starfish on my belly button. I also have gold shimmers reflecting off my skin. This outfit is guaranteed to get me sponsors!

The chariot with snow white horses pulls up.

"That's our ride," Stensia tells me.

"Alright… Let's do this," I say. I launch my body into the cart with my muscles flexing. Let the capitol see a piece of Jericho. I think to myself. Then we're onto the streets. The crowd goes berserk when they see me. When I win, they'll be all over me. I flex my muscles and I swear a few people faint. I'm just getting warmed up when I realize we're at the Training Centre already.

"Damn," I whisper. Next time.

**MORPHEUS MURAD'S POV**

I stick close to my district partner, Olivia when we're waiting to be called into the chariots. The stylist's weren't the nicest of people let's just say but they did do a good job. We are now both dressed in lab coats with multicolored flasks and beakers hanging out or pockets. Every few seconds though, a coloured miniature firework flies out of a flask. It looks pretty cool.

"You ready?" I ask Olivia as the chariot pulls in.

"Yep… Let's do this," She replies. We get into the carts and then the horses drag us away. The faces on the citizens of the capitol light up when they see us. And when the fireworks come out, I hear ooh's and ahh's! We're truly one of the best outfits here tonight. Hopefully, we can get a few sponsors.

We finally reach the end of our ride and wait for the President's speech.

**KYRA DARCY'S POV**

As District 6's occupation is medicine, my partner and I ended up wearing the most ridiculous outfit. It is so embarrassing watching District 1 wearing their fur jackets and 2 wearing dresses and District 3 wearing electronic outfits. Anyhow, Dyrian and I ended up wearing blow up needle suit. It has two holes for the eyes. That's it. Some people in the capitol have no taste. And I guarantee this outfit is a synonym for: Don't sponsor us! We just stand sheepishly waiting for our chariot to arrive. So we can get away from the intimidating tributes around us.

"Chariot," I tell Dyrian. "Time to go."

"Right," he tells me and jumps on. Then off we go into the streets of the capitol. I

I can't help gasping when I see all the coloured buildings. It's beautiful. Even in the late afternoon as the sun goes down. It would be magnificent to live here. The crowd shrieks at us. We're the joke of the Games right now. Unless some other district got a worse stylist than us.

"Highly impossible," I mutter to myself. We finish the ride at the Training Centre. It's a tall building. Well, it does have to have a floor for every district plus the canteen, the training area and a hospital I think. Then the horses stop.

"Time to be patient," Dyrian nudges me.

"Yeah, I'll try," I tell him. _Time to be patient_. I repeat Dyrian's words.

**BRENNA OAKLEY'S POV**

"Nice outfit, Brenna," Nicks says to me as he approaches.

"You too," I tell him. We are wearing similar outfits. He's wearing an orange, full body suit with tonnes of glowing oak leaves attached. It looks outstanding!

"Trees again," I say. I'm a tree. Obviously. District 7 is lumber, so wood cutting and trees. That's why the stylists always do the same thing. Trees. I'm in a cardboard cut-out with painted 3D leaves hanging off me. It isn't that bad. It's just that 7 is always the same old thing. It gets tedious after a while.

"Chariot," Nick gestures towards a chariot that just pulled in.

"Don't faint, Nick," I joke to him.

We get pulled out into the open air. It is great. Our leaves a fluttering around as if in District 7. Home. Where my family is. I only got a brief goodbye to my father then I was off. Hopefully I make it back. _Pull yourself together Brenna, _I think. _You can't think about that_. _Think about winning!_

**DANIELLA HART'S POV**

I really feel sorry for Joe. I'm the lucky one tonight. I've got a simple, black dress made of nylon, from district 8. But the material Joe Dawson, my district partner, has on is embarrassing. He isn't wearing anything. Apart from his cast, he's naked. He is standing a few metres from me in the corner. He's hoping that no-one will notice him. Fat chance if I must say so myself. He's getting looks from the other tributes all over the place. His stylist must be a complete idiot. Who would do that?

I groan as I notice our chariot pulling up.

"C'mon Joe," I tell him.

"Oh great… more embarrassment. In front of the whole country." He groans. "At least I'm going to die in the arena," He says miserably. "Then I won't have to face crowds of people laughing at me."

"You'll be fine," I tell him. I don't mention that he's probably right about losing. I will too.

"Okay, let's get this over with," he says in dismay. And with that, he hops onto the chariot.

The4 reaction from the capitol is weird. They don't laugh, as I thought they would. Instead, they gaze curiously at his figure, mostly at his you-don't-need-to-know. We finally make it to the end of the trip.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" I ask him.

"Not as bad as I thought it would be," he mumbles to me. He shrinks into the cart as we wait for the other districts to arrive.

**ALESSIA CRESCENT'S POV**

My outfits is okay. I should be happy about it. My stylist worked really hard to get this to work. All the furs; jaguar, polar bear etc. It's pretty good. But I don't like it. I don't like anything to do with the games. Jason is in the similar outfit to me but with different furs. He's somewhat of a crazy kid. He barely speaks and when he does, it's something stupid and childish. If the weapons on his outfit were real, he'd be dead by now. He's flinging himself everywhere. God, it's annoying.

I don't realize he's missing until the chariot is starting to pull out. F**K! I start sprinting towards the chariot. I get onto it just in time because we're entering the streets of the capitol. In the midst of waving to fans, I'm giving Jason a piece of my mind.

"What the hell did you do that for?" I yell at him

He shrugs his shoulders in reply. "Ughh! You're such an idiot!" I tell him.

"The voices said leave her," he tells he suddenly, then he laughs.

I'm just about to throw him off the cart when I see the training centre.

"You were lucky that time," I hiss into his ear.

**TRIPP GORDOE'S POV**

"Chariot," I tell the girl from 9 who's not paying attention. She doesn't hear me. Oh well. Her problem. Thistle comes up me.

"We have the worst outfits," she says to me.

"Not as bad as that kid from 8," I tell her. 'He was naked. Naked." I shudder.

"Yeah I guess," she says thoughtfully. "But seriously… Why this?"

She pulls the cow head off her face and I see the blood red tips of her hair. Our outfits are paper Mache. We have painted cow head and bodies. We're going to be joined to look like a cow. You won't even see my face. All they'll see is Thistle's. Great.

I groan as I see our chariot. "Don't fart," I mutter to Thistle as I put my cow behind on.

"I won't," she laughs and then she puts her 'head' on. She guides me to the chariot. Once we're in, the horses pull us into the city.

The only sense I can rely on to tell me what's happening are my ears. I can hear the crowd going ballistic. Then, after a few minutes, we stop. We must be at the Training centre waiting for 11 and 12 to arrive.

**JAYDEN CRUSH'S POV**

My chariot outfit is awesome. I'm dresses in a suit and covered with a thin layer of hay. I'm then covers with various grains and coloured pieces of fake fruit. I look really colourful and so does Lauren, who shares the same outfit as me. Our stylist was quite creative creating this. Other than District 6, 8 or 10's stylist. I was like 'What the hell?' when I saw their outfits. I go towards Lauren, my partner , to talk. I don't get many words in though, because our chariot just pulls in just as I approach her.

"Time to go," she mutters to me.

"Alright," I say. "Let's get in."

We hop into the chariot and the horses start trotting away. It is pure chaos when we get to the streets. Everyone is cheering and yelling and I can barely hear myself think. I wave to a few people and Lauren eventually starts blowing kisses to people in the crowd. We eventually get to the end of our journey then wait for District 12 to arrive.

**XADE TYRICK'S POV**

I'm proud of what my stylist has produced. A black body suit that's easy to move around in and a black cape with red, yellow and orange streaks flying everywhere. It really does say 'District 12'. My partner, Ivy Satchmore, is wearing a dress that is black at the bottom and the colour rises until it's grey at the top it has a line of coal at the top and red and orange sparkles around the dress scattered in various places. She also wears red heels on her feet. We are the last ones in the prep hall, as usual.

"You ready?" I ask Ivy.

"Ready as ever," she replies with fierce determination in her eyes. The last chariot pulls up and we hop in.

"Let's show them what District 12 can do!" I tell her.

"Whoop Whoop!" She yells as the horses take us out of the hall.

The cart takes us through the streets of the capitol towards the city circle. Even after 11 districts, the crowd is still as energetic as they were for District 1. Ivy and I cheer to the crowd and wave to the people. We eventually make it to the Training centre where the president reads out a speech. We're then taken out of our chariots and ushered into the training centre. We all take our outfits off and start chatting with the other districts. It's Tripp who approaches me.

"Nice outfit man," he comments. "Better than mine." He gestures toward the back of a cow in paper Mache.

I laugh. "You can't win 'em all," I tell him.

"Yeah I guess so," he says. "I'll see you at training."

"Yep," I reply. Then we all go to our floors to watch the recap of today's events.


	15. Training, Part 1

**Archibald Marx's POV**

As soon as the Capitol trainer finishes his speech on what not to do I stride through the open door. I pause, considering which station to go to before I turn and head to the swords. I turn to see if anyone is watching before I strike the dummy.

A few of my fellow careers are arguing about stations, there are a few tributes gingerly picking up knives and some at the edible plants station. I look to see that insane kid from 9 staring at me and I turn back to my dummy.

I swing the glittering blade down cutting off the dummy's arm, and then repeat the motion doing the same to the other one. With one final blow I swing the sword sideways successfully beheading it. Dodging the sand pouring out of the swinging dummy I look up at the kid who seemed to be arguing with himself. As he walked away I caught "first to die …"

I'm slightly creeped out, but I ignore the feeling.

With a smirk on my face I walk around a girl shooting arrows into a target and head over to my fellow careers. It's time to show them how tough Archibald Marx really is.

**Alessia's POV**

I head over to the edible plants station and crouch down there. The instructor keeps repeating the importance of edible plants but I zone out.

My focus is concentrated on the careers, who are high fiving each other and showing off with weapons. I need to ally myself with them if I want a chance of surviving the bloodbath, but how? The District 4 girl strides daintily over to an array of throwing stars. Closing her eyes, she spins round quicker than the eye can follow and looking at the assorted dummies, I see a thin line in one of their foreheads. The star itself is embedded in the wall behind it.

How can I make them want me as an ally if they can rip a hole through metal from thirty paces away? I tap my chin, peering out from behind a glass box swarming with insects. My eyes land on a longbow, right next to the careers. I'm about to go over to it when a voice whispers from behind me.

'Hey.'

It's the boy from 3, Gabriel something… I'm amazed that he could have crept up on me so quietly, and I chastise myself for the slip of awareness.

'I-um, well… I,' he says, his confidence draining with every word.

He's wasting the time I should be using to get to know the careers, particularly their weaknesses, but not wanting to be rude, I smile patiently. 'I'm Alessia Cresent, District 9.'

'Hi, sorry, I'm Gabriel Ford from 3.' His face regains colour and he continues, 'I saw you having a bit of trouble with your work here, so I came over in case you needed help.'

'No, I'm fine thanks, Gabriel. But you'll have to excuse me.' I stand up and he quickly grabs my wrist. I spin round, furious.

His hand instantly recoils, and he goes back to stuttering. 'I'm sorry. I was just wondering… Would you like to be my ally?'

I stare down into his dark eyes. Even though he's about a year older than me, I feel tall and strong, though for some reason he makes me feel bad about it.

I shake off the thought and say firmly, 'Sorry, I already have plans.'

_It sounds so ordinary_, I think as I walk over to the steel arrows, _like I'm not planning to join the group of tributes that will hunt him down and kill him without a second thought_. I select my bow, glancing over at the careers. They're not looking in my direction. I'm going to have to make something showy with this shot. I glance around the hall, over to the dummies. Hanging on the roof above them are small spotlights, designed to cast an eerie glow over our targets. And I can tell you, they do their job.

But it's not their light that interests me; it's the thin chain that holds them to the ceiling. Aiming carefully, I draw back the string on my bow, and let the arrow fly.

The _pwing _of my arrow hitting the ceiling first alerts the careers to my shot, followed by the _thunk _of the lights cord leaving its plug. They turn just in time to see the light land right in the middle of the dummies forehead, the stand crumpling beneath it. After it had all hit the floor, spreading into a messy pile of rubble, my arrow lands tip first on top of it all. Perfect.

I hold the bow by my side, smiling meaningfully over at the careers as they stare at the destruction I caused.

The tribute from 1 jerks his head, a signal for me to join them, and happy with my work I walk over to them, the room gazing at me. I turn my head to look for Gabriel and see him absentmindedly disguising his hand with leaves at the camouflage station. Almost everyone else in the room is making attempts to join forces or get along, but they leave him alone. I feel a pang of guilt that I quench with the thought of getting back to Arabel and Mum.

**Daniella Hart's POV**

I'm pleased with my ally, Jayden Crush, and we wander around the training centre, taking things in.

'So what can you do?' I ask him, 'I don't have much of a clue when it comes to weapons, but I'll probably need them for the arena. Where do we start?'

Jayden smiles and I realise that I'm not shy around him like I am with most people. He's easy going and can make me laugh, despite the circumstances. 'I can use a bow and arrow. And I'm good at climbing.'

'Okay, let's go to the archery station then. You might be able to teach me.' _I doubt I'll be able to use it on a living creature though, _I add as an afterthought. I honestly don't think that I could kill anyone, even in self-defence.

Jayden grabs a bow of the rack hanging from the wall, and shoots an arrow at a large round target, making sure he still had 'it'. It's a little off bullseye but I'm still impressed. He makes it look so easy.

'Okay, now your go,' he says, handing me the bow. It's heavy and drags my arm down. I struggle to keep it upright.

'Is there one a bit smaller?' I ask timidly, hefting it in both hands. It's just _so _heavy. I wish now that I had spent some of those years spent reading practising with a bow, but then I think of killing someone with it, and my stomach drops.

Jayden doesn't reply, he takes his bow back and hands me a smaller one.

'You have to stand in line with the bow. Put your right foot forward,' He tells me, turning me round and nudging my leg.

I do as he says, glad for the lighter weapon. He continues to instruct me and I follow his steps as he demonstrates with his- much larger bow. He hands me an arrow and I adjust it on my bow string. Even though this one is smaller, my arms already pain from holding the bow.

'Okay, you're ready to fire. Just make sure that you keep your forearm out of the strings way as it flies back.'

The ten fifteen feet between the target and myself feels a lot longer, and I pull back my string, arms burning from the strain. I've never done anything like this before. Laura and Matt had always been the sporting ones. I am an introvert and used to happily spend my time reading or sewing.

I can't help but close my eyes as shoot, flinching as the arrow flies past my face.

'You did pretty well, Dani,' Jayden says, clapping me on the shoulder, 'You can open your eyes now.'

I search the target, looking for my arrow. It's not there. I follow Jayden's gaze to the floor, where, three feet away it lays, not a mark on the tiles to be seen.

'I'm sorry,' I say for reasons I cannot understand. Why am I sorry? It's only my family that'll hurt once I die in the arena. No amount of training with a bow will fix that.

'That's okay. Practice makes perfect after all.'

'No.' I can't do it. Even if I could fire a decent shot I still wouldn't shoot at any of my fellow tributes. 'I'm just going to check out the other stations for a bit.'

'Dani, stop. You're shot was great! Amazing for a beginner.'

'Thanks, but you keep practising.'

I stride through the training hall, feeling sick to my stomach. I bump into a shelf of long knives with curved deadly blades, knowing that half the career tributes could use any one of these to run me through. Ever since my name had been fished from the box I'd known I would die. I wouldn't stand a chance against 24 tributes, what could I do to compare to Jayden? Or the girl from 9, I'd seen her shoot.

_I can paint, _I tell myself trying to be optimistic, _I'm calm in trying situations… I'm smarter than most kids at home._

It's a pity The Games aren't the; Who Can Read the Novel Quickest Games, that I'd win. Out of the corner of my eye I see a boy my age painting his hand to match the screen of foliage behind him. He's exceptionally good. I walk over.

The Camouflage station is filled with a variety of natural paints and dyes. I experiment with a dozen colours, creating darker and lighter colours by outlining in charcoal or smudging it a bit with my shirt. I get so absorbed in transforming myself that when I look up we only have ten minutes to train. The whole time I'd been working, Gabriel, the tribute next to me, had been chatting. He reminded me so much of Jayden that I asked before thinking, 'Will you be allies with my friend and I?'

He'd agreed and so we moved our screens closer, sharing tips on how to improve one's style, and he taught me all about the natural dyes the parks of district 3 have to offer.

Jayden puts down his bow, wiping sweat from his brow, and I call him over to us, I'm sure he and Gabriel get along.

I flatten myself against the scene of a flowery meadow I had been painting myself against, and Jayden pretends not to see me as he walks past.

'Do you know where I could find a girl, sandy coloured hair, about 5'5 feet tall?' He asks Gabriel who shrugs, grinning. I step out and hit him in the shoulder.

'Don't tease people. This is Gabriel Ford, our newest ally,' I say.

Jayden grins. 'More the merrier.'

**Stensia Walsh's POV**

I don't trust the new girl.

Tributes from other districts have joined the Careers before, but I've never heard of 9 producing such talent. I'm a suspicious person by nature and I know a trap when I see one. She doesn't plan on staying with us, and I think I can trust her to murder us all in our sleep.

I catch Alessia Cresent's eye and smile maliciously, flinging a dagger into one of the dummies heads. She turns away and goes back to shooting.

'You have to see this.'

I turn around to see my fellow career, Keeley Johnston standing behind me. I like Keeley, she wants to win, I want to win and we're intent on using any way possible to achieve that. And for that I can understand her, trust her to a degree.

She turns around and gestures for me to watch.

Archibald Marx is standing in the middle of the hall, throwing a tantrum at the tribute from 9. Archie's face is red as a poppy and he's shaking his fists, even comically stamping his feet. I knew the kid was young, but a hissy fit of this magnitude seems below even him.

'Apparently the kid from 9 has been stalking him all day,' says Keeley, amusement written on her face.

'And this is who we have on our team this year? We're allying ourselves with _this_?' I ask.

Keeley smiles maliciously. 'Only for now.'

**Sorry guys. I meant upload but reading Mockingjay really depressed me. Catching Fire and The Hunger Games were great inspiration but the last book just ruined it. But I'm determined to keep the story rolling so I wrote this chap as quick as I could. It's better than my other ones and Jack'll upload the BloodBath (Yes, we have already written it, complete with adorning bloodsplatters) after I finish the other 2 training chaps ,**

**May the odd be ever in your Goldfish's favour,**

**Nudge1234**


	16. Training, Part 2

**Ivy Satchmore's POV**

It's the second day of training and I still haven't made any alliances. Haymitch was telling Xade and me that allies are the most important thing at this stage of the games. One of the few worth-while pieces of advice we've been able to extract. That and 'Watch out for the Careers'.

I make up my mind that instead of practising with a knife or knot tying, that I'm going to analyse my fellow tributes and find a suitable ally. It's easy for Xade. He already has two allies, Tripp Gordoe and Joe Dawson.

There is a girl at the archery station, shooting with the natural ease that I'm prone to. I walk over slowly, and pick up a longbow. It's smooth and silky, and I run my hands along it, testing its weight and strength. I take an arrow from its rack and string it, feeling the power beneath my fingers.

I move silently towards her, and take a stance at the next target across. I move in with the bow, finding my target and hitting a straight bullseye. I shoot again and again, frustrated when my shot's miss, elated when they thud into the arrow in front of them.

I switch targets, firing around the room at the dummies, my shots thudding into their faux skin. I turn, breathing deeply, when my arrow supply diminishes, and see Thistle watching me, her hair spiking out from her head.

I hold out my hand to the girl, and offer, 'Allies?'

She hesitates, looking around the room. I feel slightly stupid, and I'm just lowering my hand when she grasps it tightly. 'Allies,' she agrees.

**Zephyr nef Lunis Terra's POV**

None of the careers expect much of me, I see that much when they show off, and talk about arena strategies. When I occasionally offer advice or ideas, they look at me startled, wondering why a thirteen year old is with them in the first place.

From my observations, I see that it's mainly Stensia, Keeley and Luca who lead the group, and this year District 1 have failed their expectations. But I will show them. This year I'm going to show everyone why I volunteered, why I will win the hunger games.

I step forward and take a vicious slash at my dummie, its head cuts cleanly off and sways in the air as the body falls to the floor. I kick it viciously, and move onto the next dummy, opening up its stomach. Sand tumbles onto the floor and I swirl my sword, taking its weight in my muscles. I move onto my last target. I grab a few morning stars as I pass a shelf of them, and fling them, one after the other, into the dummy's neck. As a finishing touch, I toss in my sword, it enters its chest and sinks right through to the hilt, pinning the dummy to the wall behind it.

I turn around and see Archibald arguing with Keeley about their strategy of ruining all the weapons bar the ones they can use, and camping at the Cornucopia.

I see an opportunity arise. As soon as Keeley struts off dismissively, I move over to Archibald.

'You don't agree with them?' I ask.

'They are wrong! We should be doing things _my _way. Not 2's.'

'I agree with you,' I say calmingly, 'We should ditch them when we have what we want. We'll do better without them anyway.'

A light comes into Archibald's eyes and I know I'm making the right decision.

'Yeah,' he says slowly, and then glances over to Keeley. 'But I kill her.'

**Kyra Darcy's POV**

I've spent most of my training time at the knot tying station, staying low. Nobody has come to offer me an alliance yet. Either they're too busy practising or simply afraid of me, like a lot of people back home.

Not that it matters anyway, I plan on going into hiding in the arena and waiting it out, though I doubt the game makers will be too keen on letting me do that. And of course that depends on whether there's anywhere to hide, it could be like last year's games, where the tributes were left in a desert, with nowhere to run, it was all open plain.

I finish the snare I've been fiddling with, and tentatively poke a stick into the small, carefully concealed loop on the ground. The wire snaps taught from the gentle nudge I gave it and crushes the stick in half. There's no way I'll go hungry in the games.

I'm just appreciating the irony of what I've said when Olivia Hemlock comes up behind me. I grimace as she bares her wolf fangs in what is meant to be a friendly smile.

'Do you want to be allies?' She asks bluntly.

No. That is the exact opposite of what I want, but what do you say to someone who looks like they're favourite thing to gnaw on is wild elk jugulars. 'Okay.'

She bares more fangs and I wonder if the mutts in the arena will be as sinister as Olivia, my new ally. 'Good,' she says, 'I saw you making that trap, and I can hunt as well. Together we can find food in the arena. It's only practical.'

She walks off. _Yeah, I bet you can hunt, probably in a large pack, _I think. Then: _What have I gotten myself into?_

**Nick Green's POV**

I like my allies, Morpheus and Cypress. Together we would stand a good chance of winning the games, pity that defeats the whole purpose. If only two winners could live….

Morpheus is a bit of a day dreamer, but a total whizz with knives. We're at the knife station know, and he's showing me how to throw one. I pick one up and test the balance. I have to hand it to the Capitol, they know how to make a good knife.

'Now,' says Morpheus, holding up his wicked, curved blade, 'For better aim, I grip it by the blade.'

He takes his knife, aims for a second, and flings it into the centre of a target. I look around just as the girl from 3 misses with her bow. Half the tributes don't know what they're doing with weapons, and I don't know why I'm worrying about impressing the careers, they'd just pick me as a target.

Cypress pops up beside me. 'I went to ask Kyra Darcy about an alliance, but she's already with the girl from 5. I didn't think you'd want a failed mutt on your side.'

'I don't,' says Morpheus, 'I was in school once when she had a kind of… fit. More animal than human really.'

Cypress frowns and says, 'It's a good thing I didn't ask them then.'

'Totally.' Morpheus looks around, confused. 'What was I doing now?'

'You were helping me fling a knife.'

'Great. Go on, Nick.'

I take a step back and take aim. My wrist flicks and the knife sticks fast to the target, inches away from Morpheus's first throw. I smile.

**TRAINING IS OVER! Yes!**

**Next up is the training scores! Bloodbath will not be up before Monday, but we'll see how we go. Thanks to my chicken for the long hours inside my jumper because a breeze picked up. Why can't you just grow feathers like Chester?**

**Anywho, I forgot last chappies question:**

**Who was Finnick Odair's first kill in the 75****th**** Hunger Games?**

**What did Katniss do to Boggs as they were leaving District 8 in Mockingjay?**


	17. The Training Scores

**District 1:**

Archibald Marx 8

Zephyr nef Lunis Terra 9

**District 2:**

Luca 9

Keeley Johnston 9

**District 3:**

Gabriel Ford 5

Mira Juls 4

**District 4:**

Jericho Mandella 9

Stensia Walsh 10

**District 5:**

Morpheus Murad 7

Olivia Hemlock 9

**District 6:**

Dyrian Ross 6

Kyra Darcy 7

**District 7:**

Nick Green 4

Cypress Locke 6

**District 8:**

Joe Dawson III 2

Daniella Hart 3

**District 9:**

Jayson Sanderz 0

Alessia Cresent 8

**District 10:**

Tripp Gordoe 6

Thistle Clay 6

**District 11:**

Jayden Crush 5

Tina Lauren Gates 3

**District 12:**

Xade Tyrick 5

Ivy Satchmore 7

**So there are the training scores. I'm sorry if you didn't get the score you wanted for your tribute, but a lot of you hadn't submitted your preferred score. If you didn't then I simply went through your characters strengths and did the numbers….**

**Jack could you pretty please send me in the bloodbath? I think I lost my memory stick that had it on it. The bloodbath and, more importantly, Ducklife. Sigh….**

**Anywho, this chapters question is…**

**How did District 4 tribute, Mags, die in the 75****th**** Hunger Games?**


End file.
